


Of Coffee Shops and Laptops

by lemonysniicket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bucky is a tease, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Flirty Bucky, M/M, Matt is a cutie, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark has Anxiety, Tony x Bruce aww, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonysniicket/pseuds/lemonysniicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers didn't like to stand out. He preferred to be unnoticed, on the contrary. So when he drops his thousand dollar laptop and his exceptionally...handsome (He had more class to say "hot", despite his waiter being exactly that) bent over (bless his luck because god DAMN, he had a nice ass) to pick it up and then offered to buy him a new one...well, that "unnoticed" and "standing out" thing didn't quite work out now did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee Shops and Laptops

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo !!! admin here. hope you enjoy the story, please kudos and comment !! idk man i hope you enjoy whatever the fuck this is.

Steve was frustrated.

 _Very_ frustrated.

He had infinite amounts of work to do on his laptop, and he ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, tugging on his bottom lip. A small tap alerted him from his utter frustration and he looked up into the most startlingly  _gorgeous_ blue-grey eyes he had ever seen. Framed by long, dark eyelashes and twinkling, he repeated (for the 3rd time, as the last two times Steve didn't hear) "Sir, can I take your order?" His voice was like velvet, with a Brookyln accent that rivaled his own (and that was  _really_ saying something). Shaking his head, he flashed a kind smile to the man. "Yeah, just a black coffee would be nice, thanks." He nodded and smiled, some of his dark hair falling into his eyes as he walked away. Clint strode up to him, grinning mischeviously. "That, my starstruck friend, was Bucky Barnes. Very good waiter, very cute. Got lots of attention from the customers when he first started, if you know what I mean," He wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner, making Steve groan, "Dude, no.  _No."_ Clint chuckled, "Oh and Nat's having a movie night, so be there around 7:45, 8. I don't care. Gotta go, flirt with him in the meantime, byeeee~!" He called out, running towards the kitchen and winking at Steve, as Bucky approached him. 

Oh shit.

Oh  _shit._

He was in so much trouble.


End file.
